


The Advantages of being human

by TardisAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisAngel/pseuds/TardisAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can't sleep, so Dean makes him take a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Advantages of being human

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so forgive me if there are any mistakes and report them to me. Thank you!

It's been one damn hour now and Castiel doesn't look like he's going to sleep soon. „Cas you gotta relax.“, says Dean and sighs. He turns his head a little and looks at the fallen angel, who is lying right next to him with his hands folded on his chest and his eyes looking up at the ceiling. He almost looks like he's dead, except that his eyes are still open and his chest rises and falls with every breath he takes. „I'm trying.“, Cas answers and shifts a little to get into a more comfortable position. Dean sighs again, closing his eyes and says: „Yeah right.“ Castiel rolls on his side and starrs at Dean. That's just one of his favorite things to do. Dean notices it immediatly and when he opens his eyes he realises how close Cas has gotten and scoots back. Cas' blue eyes bore into Dean's, like he's trying to figure out how to sleep, just by looking at him. Dean stares back into these beautiful eyes and almost looses himself in them, when he remembers that they, or at least HE wanted to sleep.

„Cas we've talked about this often enough...personal space?“, Dean raises an eyebrow, „I mean I already let you sleep in my bed.“ Cas nods and looks a little disapointed, when he rolls back on his back. „Sorry.“, he whispers and he looks so hurt and left alone that Dean feels guilty. „Look man.“, Dean tries to start a conversation again, „I get that you're confused and all, but I'm tired as hell and really not in the mood to do anything besides sleeping.“. „Yeah, I know I get that. I don't blame you.“ Cas is still staring at the ceiling. „Alright that's it.“, says Dean and gets up. He looks at the fallen angel, who looks right back with a confused expression on his face. „C'mon.“, murmurs Dean slightly annoyed and walks towards the bathroom. Castiel looks around the empty room and decides to follow Dean. When he reaches the bathroom he can see Dean doing something at the bathtub and watches him.

„There you are.“, says Dean more to himself than to Cas, when he notices Cas' presence. „Take off your clothes.“, orders Dean and Cas freezes on the spot. „I...w...what.“, he stutters and he suddenly gets a weird feeling in his stomach. „Why?“, he asks, still in shock and even more confused. „I'm serious Cas, either you undress yourself or I'll do it for you, I don't care.“, he glances at him with a deadly serious look and Cas knows he probably wouldn't hestitate. He starts undoing his tie and slips the trenchcoat over his shoulders. When they went to bed earlier this evening, he had insisted leaving his normal clothes on, even though Dean offered him a shirt and pants. He liked the thought of wearing Dean's clothes, but they would've been too big anyways, so he just kept on the clothes of his vessel, which was now that he was human, really his own body. What a weird thought. 

He snaps back to reality when he realises that Dean had looked at him. It was just for a second, quick eyes trailing over his entire body, almost checking him out, like humans would say. He blinks irritated and gets back to undo his clothes. Dean really tries to not look at Cas, which is pretty hard, considering that the fallen Angel is pretty good looking. Focusing on the water in the bathtub and constantly checking it's temperature, he tries to get the image of a naked Castiel out of his mind. He hears him unbotten his shirt and a little later on, get rid of his pants. „So...“, Dean looks back up to find an almost naked Castiel in front of him, with just his boxers on and a pile of clothes lying around him. He swallows hard and takes a deep breath, trying not to stare at the beautiful creature with these gorgoeus eyes, that stare right back at him. He notices that Cas seems a little uncomfortable and that's probably because they are standing in a bathroom. Alone. Cas with nothing else on except his boxers and Dean staring (more or less) at him. There's also this bathtub with warm water right next to them.

„Alright.“, says Dean. „You're gonna get in this bathtub now and relax. Don't think about anything and I'll come back when you're done. And then we're gonna sleep. Okay?“. He looks at him and Cas nods. „Good.“ He wants to walk out of the bathroom as fast as possible, 'cause this tension is getting worse, but Castiel stops him. „Uh, Dean?“, he looks up, unsure what to say next. „Yeah?“ Dean stops and looks back at him. „Can't you stay?“, asks Cas quiet. The question sounds so innocent as if a child had asked it. He's looking down at the ground and seems definitly embarrassed about this question. Dean feels warmth grow in his stomach and has to bite hard on his lip to hide a smile. Cas looks so adorable, altough he can tell by his face that he's scared of the answer. Honestly, he doesn't know how to respond to that question. It's not like he has never seen a naked guy, but with Cas it's definitely something different. „Umm I don't know,“ he stutters, „but uh, if you want me to stay, I guess that's okay.“ He's not sure if it's the right answer of if he should better leave, but the big smile on Cas' face lets his worrys dissappear. He turns around to sit on the toilet lid, when he hears him take off his boxers. Cas slides in the bathtub carefully and makes a pleased sound when the warm water touches his skin. Now that he's human he can feel the heat of the water, and the cold air on the parts of his body, that aren't surrounded by the liquid. He sighs and leans back, closing his eyes. When Dean brought up the idea, he didn't think he would enjoy this so much.

Dean is not even sitting a meter away from the fallen angel, watching him with a small smile on his face as Cas (freaking finally) relaxes. His eyes are closed and he looks so peaceful and happy, that Dean wants this moment to never end. The awkward tension has vanished and comfortable silence falls Cas crawls on the bed and lays down beside Dean. „Better?“ Dean asks with a smile and Cas nods. „Good.“ He sighs and feels the need to wrap an arm around Castiel and pull him closer. Once again it seems like Cas has read his mind, because he turns on his side and snuggles close to Dean, placing his head on Dean's chest. He can hear Dean's steady heartbeat and makes a humming sound, when Dean pulls him closer. Dean chuckles and places a quick kiss in his hair. He looks up and tilts his head with a smile. Dean can literally read the question in Cas' amused eyes and decides not to answer. Instead he leans in closer and kisses Cas softly on the lips. When he is about to pull back, Cas' places a hand on his cheek and kisses back. The kiss is slow and sweet and Cas is making adorable sounds in the back of his throat and Dean can't get enoover the small room.

Dean suddenly has an idea and his smile gets even bigger. He almost jumps off the toilet. Castiel looks up at him and tilts his head a little to the left, just like he always does when he is confused or doesn't understand something. „Hold on, you'll like this.“, says Dean with an excited grin and rushes back to the other room. He gets to his backpack and looks through it, searching for something. When he finally finds it he pulls it out and smiles. He holds 2 bath balls in his hands, the ones, which make bubbles and stuff when you put them in water and smell so good. Once he's reached the bathroom, he holds up the two small balls with a triumphant smile. Cas raises an eyebrow, but Dean ignores him and throws one of the balls in the bathtub. He hears it land with a loud „splash“ and Cas squeaks when the water splashes. „Umm Dean?“ he looks slightly irritated, „...what's that?“ Dean smiles and says with a nod: „Just wait, Cas and turn the water on again.“

Cas does as he is told and his eyes widen as bubbles start to form on the water's surface. Dean huffs a laugh. That a (former) Angel of the lord, who watched humanity since it's creation is so stunned by a bubble bath is defintiely adorable. He leans back with a smile and just watches, glad to see him so pleased and happy. „It's not like I've never seen bubbles before, Dean“, says Cas after a while, as if he had read his thoughts. „I just never thought about what they would feel like.“ He looks up from the water to look at Dean and tilts his head. „Yeah? So how do they feel like?“ Castiel looks back at the water and runs one hand through a pile of bubbles. „I don't know...“, he answers and frowns, „but it's so weird to feel things like that.“ - „You mean like a human being?“, Dean asks softly.

Cas nods and suddenly he seems really sad. They sit there in silence and after a few minutes Cas pulls out one of his hands out of the water and looks at his skin, slightly confused. „That's normal Cas, that your skin gets wrinkly when you've been too long in water.“, Dean explaines and gets up to grab a towel for him. „Means it's time for you to get out.“ Cas pouts at him and he laughs. „Comon,“ he holds up the towel and nods towards him encouraging. „If you insist...“, Cas replies, sounding really disapointed. He pulls the plug of the bathtub and turns backwards to Dean, so he can wrap the towel around his shoulders. Though the whole situation doesn't feel so awkward anymore, Dean turns around to leave the bathroom when Cas gets out of the bathtub, to give him some privacy. „I left you some clothes on the sink.“, he shouts back to the bathroom. He hears rustling of clothes and immediatly thinks of Cas' wings, that he never got to see. Cas steps out of the bathroom, dressed in a too large sweater of Dean and his boxershorts. Dean can't help, but smile at the small man, who looks a little like he's drowning in his clothes. „Comon,“, he says and pats the place beside him, „let's finally sleep.“

 

Cas crawls on the bed and lays down beside Dean. „Better?“ Dean asks with a smile and Cas nods. „Good.“ He sighs and feels the need to wrap an arm around Castiel and pull him closer. Once again it seems like Cas has read his mind, because he turns on his side and snuggles close to Dean, placing his head on his chest. He can hear Dean's steady heartbeat and makes a humming sound, when Dean pulls him closer. Dean chuckles and places a quick kiss in his hair. He looks up and tilts his head with a smile. Dean can literally read the question in Cas' amused eyes and decides not to answer. Instead he leans in closer and kisses Cas softly on the lips. When he is about to pull back, Cas' places a hand on his cheek and kisses back. The kiss is slow and sweet and Cas is making adorable sounds in the back of his throat and Dean can't get enough of them. They pull back, panting and smiling at each other. „So what are your thoughts on being human so far?“ Dean grins. „I think it has quite it's advantages.“, answers Cas, licking his lips and pulls Dean closer one more time to kiss him. Dean laughs. „Yeah I think so too.“ He lays down and when Cas cuddles closer, he wraps an arm around him protectively. Cas nuzzles at his neck and he can feel his warm breath on his skin. „Night Cas.“ - „Good night, Dean“ murmurs Cas and sighs with a happy smile on his face.


End file.
